


Longing To Embrace You

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer is having a bad day and Trip wants to comfort him. (07/01/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This fic comes from an idea or challenge from one of the listsibs who was having a bad day and wanted a cuddling fic. Then I seen how Missy Evil Sue Duenn had caused so much turmoil to my boys that I had have the boys cuddle.  
  
Beta: Thanks to Sue D. who seems to always find little mistakes that help out the fic. You're the best Miss Yankee Liberty Girl!  


* * *

Commander Trip Tucker sat in his quarters looking out at the stars as he brought his harmonica to his lips and played a jaunty little tune to portray his mood. The day had been good to him and he could not help but express his happiness somehow. The harmonica was a good way for him to express himself. He suddenly realized he had a date with his favorite person so he put down the harmonica on his desk and went to ready himself.

Captain Jonathan Archer walked into his ready room and picked up a PADD that held a report and he quickly looked it over. The report told of the contact of an alien species that he and his crew had come in contact with. This alien species had been anything but pleasant. They wanted anything they could get from Enterprise and they seemed to enjoy watching him make a fool of himself trying to please them. Archer threw the PADD across the room and watched it hit the wall across from him and he felt a pang of satisfaction. His day has been one disaster after another and he only saw it getting worse.

* * *

Trip made his way to his best friend's quarters whistling a low tune. Pressing the button to let Jon know that he had a visitor, Trip waited patiently for Jon to answer and thought of the enjoyable time he and Jon would have catching up and reminiscing over the good old days and watching some water polo or a good old movie while drinking some beer or good scotch.

Jon heard the bell and went to open the door and saw that it was Trip. He was not in the frame of mind to entertain tonight and he was about to tell Trip this, but Trip just walked by him while whistling lightly. For some reason Jon could not speak and fought to control his anger at seeing his best friend in such a fine disposition. Thinking of saying something to his cheery friend that would get that sappy smile off his face, Jon immediately berated himself for even thinking of ruining his friend's spirits. He couldn't just ruin someone's enjoyable mood just because he was in such a foul one.

Trip immediately recognized Jon's emotional state once he looked at him and chose to ignore it. He walked into the room and sat himself down on one of the chairs and made himself comfortable. There was no way his sexy friend was going to ruin his mood, and if Trip had his way he would make damn sure that he would change Jon's mood for the better. Looking at Jon glare at him and fight himself from not spouting off some form of ugly remark to goad him into a fight, Trip wondered if Jon knew just how sexy he was when he was in such a mood.

Watching Jon come to where he was and sit himself down in the chair near his own, Trip caught the look of anguish and loneliness in his friend's face. The look he saw was not new to him. He had seen that look many times and every time he wished he could just go to his friend and take him in his arms and lay them down together. He would gently caress him while he chanted lovingly in his friend's ear and give him feather kisses in hopes to soothe away all the hardships his friend endured by being the Captain of Enterprise. Sadly, Trip thought to himself, that the fantasy would have to remain just that: a fantasy.

Jon wanted so much to argue with Trip and tell him to get lost, tell him that he did not want any company tonight. But more than anything, he wished that he could feel someone's arms around him which would take away some of the loneliness that came with being a Starship Captain. The thought made Jon give a slight smile at his thoughts because he knew that he wanted to lose himself in just one particular person's arms and that would never happen. It couldn't. That person would never even consider such a thing, since they did not share the same mind set as he. If only the man that sat next to him would allow him the comfort of his arms for just one night to help chase away the loneliness and sadness, Jon would be ever so grateful.

Only, Jon thought to himself, he would never be satisfied with just one night of heaven. He would want that experience to continue for an eternity. The heaven he knew he would experience in Trip's arms. He could see just by looking at him and knowing how those physically powerful arms would feel enveloping him in their protective cocoon and those beautiful hands doing their best to ease every tension from his body. Jon snapped himself back to reality and admonished himself for fantasizing about things that would never be as if he was again a child of youth.

The look he witnessed was heart wrenching to Trip. The emotions his friend seemed to be struggling with were too much for Trip to bear witnessing and with a deep breath and a little prayer that Jon would not reject him; Trip stood up and closed the small distance between him and his best friend. Trip knelt down in front of Jon and looked into the anguished filled green eyes and wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders of his best friend.

Jon felt his heart skip as he felt himself being wrapped up in his fantasy's arms. Thinking he should push Trip away and tell him that this was not right, Jon quickly overruled his brain and just let his heart lead him and relaxed into the embrace. He relished the warmth and comfort he found there, but most of all he found there was peace and no more loneliness. Hesitantly, he brought his own arms around Trip to engulf him in an embrace to give some form of the comfort he had found back as a welcomed gesture.

The strong arms hesitantly encircling him made Trip slightly tremble with excitement and relief that he would not be pushed away in rejection and this gave Trip hope and encouragement to pull back slightly and once again look into those now hopeful eyes. He quickly touched his friend's lips with his index finger, as Jon was about to speak. Trip moved his head forward and quickly replaced his fingers with his lips.

The kiss was a shock to Jon and at first he could not begin to understand what or how it happened. But once again, his brain shut down and his heart led the way. Closing his eyes and opening his mouth, he allowed Trip's tongue access, Jon embraced Trip tighter as he felt Trip's embrace tighten. Then he felt Trip rise and pull him up with him without breaking the kiss and leading him to his bed where they both laid down upon it still embracing and kissing.

The two men held each other through the night and not talking, but caressing each other or exploring each other's mouths. Talk would come later.


End file.
